Sobre anélidos y arañas
by PetitJ
Summary: Walter Bishop hace tiempo que dejó de considerarse loco, ya que que a veces la aparente ilógica produce resultados interesantes...Pésimo resumen, pero espero que les guste XDU.


Está lloviendo en Santiago, no puedo salir a ningún lado y, el exceso de chocolates, el ocio y ver Fringe anoche me inspiraron a escribir este fic. Ojala les guste y no lo encuentren muy OoC.

Disclaimer: Fringe no me pertenece blah, blah…

* * *

**_Sobre arañas y anélidos_**

by PetitJ

Walter se había dejado de considerar loco. Algo inestable, excéntrico y olvidadizo, pero no un loco. Hace un tiempo que había llegado a esa conclusión, es decir, su mente era un caos, un verdadero torbellino de información dispersa, pero eso en definitiva eso no era una desventaja. Su falta de ilógica le permitía tener su propia lógica, la cual a veces le permitía llegar a esos pequeños, pero interesantes detalles desapercibidos para aquellos demasiado aferrados a estructuras simplistas de pensamiento. Mientras los otros seguían atados a la realidad, él la observaba sin hacerse partícipe como un niño pequeño viendo una granja de hormigas con una lupa. Quizás por eso había llegado tan lejos. Siempre viendo las posibilidades más que los obstáculos. Mientras los otros vivían atados a la realidad, él volaba sobre ella como un gran espectador, listo para entenderla y quizás modificarla.

Pero la verdad era que si en ese momento le hubiese planteado esas conclusiones a Peter, él hubiese terminado otra vez en una institución siquiátrica. Nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría como un genio visionario después de semejante desastre.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!- exclamó Olivia con los ojos desorbitados mientras entraba al laboratorio.

-¿tú que crees?- respondió Peter iracundo mientras metía montón de gusanos viscosos y movedizos a un cubo de plástico. Cosa bastante inútil, puesto que el lugar estaba lleno de ellos y parecía que entre más trataba de quitarlos, más aparecían- nuevo experimento de Walter. Un consejo, nunca dejes a un viejo de dudosa ética y autocontrol cerca de un cómic de Marvel.

Olivia desvió la mirada hacía Walter, quien lucía como si nada y pasaba las páginas de un cómic del Hombre Araña precipitadamente.

-lo siento, agente Dunham- dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida- quería probar si la teoría del Dr. Curt Connors era acertada o no.

-¿Quién?

-Curt Connors- resopló Peter malhumorado desde una esquina, aún llenando cubos de gusanos- "El Lagarto", uno de los enemigos del Hombre Araña

-¡exacto!- continuó Walter sin perder el entusiasmo, agitando el cómic emocionado frente al desconcertado rostro de Olivia- quería replicar su experimento de regeneración de extremidades perdidas. Pero su inspiración en la regeneración de los lagartos no me convenció del todo así que decidí experimentar con la fisión de los anélidos. Había mayores posibilidades de éxito y menos riesgos.

-agradezco tu consideración al preferir los anélidos y no los lagartos. En serio, Walter. Quizás una invasión de lagartijas no hubiese sido tan "amena" para mi estómago.

-Gracias, hijo- respondió él sin sentirse en ningún momento aludido por su evidente sarcasmo- sabía que entenderías.

-Walter, concéntrate- le dijo Olivia, pensando cómo rayos iba a explicar esto a Broyles- entiendo tu "entusiasmo", pero ¿cómo rayos terminó el laboratorio lleno de gusanos?

-bueno, la fisión es bastante inestable cuando se trata de invertebrados prostóstomos que tienen tendencia a ello. Eso sobre todo si el científico a cargo precipita las condiciones para esta reproducción asexuada con humedad etc., etc.

Olivia se llevó las manos a la frente y apartó su cabello de rostro con frustración.

-¿Y Astrid?- preguntó con un suspiro

-la agente Farnsworth llamó esta mañana. Está resfriada- respondió con simpleza- espero que tener que limpiar mis tubos de ensayo donde almacenaba mis muestras de mucosa no haya tenido que ver con su reciente estado gripal.

-olvídalo Olivia- intervino Peter apareciendo tras ella, al ver que estaba por llamar pidiendo refuerzos- hoy está más ido que nunca. No es necesario que llames a control de plagas o algo así. Creo que estas cosas han dejado de reproducirse. Es sólo cuestión de deshacerse de ellas y podrás olvidarte de este circo de fenómenos.

Ella dio una mirada, la verdad era que el desastre estaba en retroceso.

-está bien- dijo, dirigiéndose a el estante más cercano en busca de una guantes de goma, similares a los que traía él- terminemos con esto.

-Olvídalo- respondió Peter al verla. Mi padre, mi responsabilidad. No es necesario que tú limpies sus proyectos fallidos.

-será tu responsabilidad, pero yo estoy a cargo ante la Central. Incluso en situaciones tan "inusuales" como estas- respondió con simpleza, alcanzando un nuevo cubo, introduciendo a los anélidos en él.

-pero…

-vamos Bishop. He visto cosas peores- Olivia le sonrió con un dejo de picardía- Hace tiempo que dejé de tener un estómago sensible.

Peter dudó por unos segundos. La verdad es que de entre todos los posibles escenarios para pasar una tarde con una chica como Olivia, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente que recoger asquerosos gusanos fuese uno de ellos. Pero lo cierto era que nunca podía resistirse a su sonrisa, tan escasa como especial. Sólo una mujer como ella tendría la paciencia y seamos justos, las agallas, de aceptar hacerse cargo de una situación así. Era un bicho raro, pero un bicho raro que le encantaba tener a su lado.

-tú ganas- accedió finalmente, sonriendo a su vez- terminemos con esto.

Ambos trabajaron hasta el al atardecer, pero lograron acabar con la "invasión de intrusos" del laboratorio, agotados y menos asqueados de lo que hubiesen esperado.

-no sé tú- dijo Peter quitándose los gruesos guantes negros de látex, completamente exhausto -, pero yo necesito un trago ¿Vienes conmigo?

Olivia lo miró algo indecisa. También se moría por un buen whisky después de todo esto y disfrutaba la compañía de Peter lejos del caos del trabajo…quizás demasiado según había notado. Algo extraño para alguien que prefería alcoholizarse patéticamente en la comodidad de su hogar. Pero con todo lo ocurrido, decidió mandar todos esos cuestionamientos al demonio y aceptar su invitación. No se iba a morir si interactuaba con otro ser humano para variar.

-estamos en el bar de la esquina- se despidió Peter de Walter, quien había estado todo el tiempo cepillando a Gene con cerveza en lo que escuchaba música clásica (según la costumbre de los ganaderos japoneses) - regresamos en unas horas y, por favor, suficiente de Hombre Araña y replicación de experimentos por hoy.

-Sí, sí- respondió distraídamente, mientras unos risueños Peter y Olivia cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

Miró la hora. En unas horas más Astrid vendría a trabajar. Había hecho bien en darle el medio día libre. De otro modo no hubiese podido hacer toda la pantomima de la fisión fallida y excusar su ausencia con un inexistente resfriado para que Olivia se quedase a ayudar a su histérico hijo. Sonrió al imaginárselos bebiendo en el bar, relajados, sin saber que el supuesto "loco" era más espabilado que ambos y que gracias a él habían terminado juntos sin siquiera haberlo notado. La ilógica tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic. La verdad es que tenía hace mucho tiempoesta idea rondándome por la cabeza, pero sólo hasta ahora me había atrevido a llevarla a cabo. Supongo que después de escribir tanto fanfics de _The Mentalist_, uno tiene algo de inseguridad al adentrarse en diferentes campos XD.

En fin, ojalá que hayan disfrutado leyendo, como yo disfruté al escribir... (aunque debo admitir que buscar cosas de gusanos viscosos en wikipedia no me hizo nada de gracia ^^U)


End file.
